1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical wiring substrate in which wiring patterns are formed, a manufacturing method of the optical wiring substrate and an optical module using an optical wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module is known in which electric wirings are patterned and a photoelectric conversion element is mounted (See e.g., JP-A-2009-151072).
The optical module disclosed in JP-A-2009-151072 includes a substrate comprised of an insulating resin layer and a metal layer formed on the surface of the insulating resin layer, a photoelectric conversion element mounted on the substrate, an optical waveguide optically connected to an optical fiber, an optical signal path conversion component in which a reflecting surface is formed, the reflecting surface being configured to reflect a light that propagates an inner portion of the optical fiber and the optical waveguide. In order to accurately reflect the light signal from the optical waveguide side to the photoelectric conversion element side or from the photoelectric conversion element side to the optical waveguide side, the photoelectric conversion element has a height corresponding to the size of the thickness direction of the optical waveguide (the outer diameter of the optical fiber). A method of forming a wiring pattern includes forming a resist pattern in conformity to the wiring pattern, and forming the wiring pattern by etching.